The field of the invention relates generally to electrical fuses, and more specifically to surface mount fuses for circuit board applications.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Typically, fuse terminals or contacts form a current path and electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals or contacts, so that when electrical current through the fuse exceeds a predetermined threshold, the fusible elements melt, disintegrate, sever, or otherwise open the current path through the fuse element, and hence the circuit associated with the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
A proliferation of electronic devices in recent times has resulted in increased demands on fusing technology. Particularly for miniaturized fuses designed to be surface mounted to circuit boards, manufacturing improvements and performance improvements are especially desired.